


Reckless Behavior

by writingcreature



Series: Warzone/Paradise Chronicles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Despair, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oral Sex, Schootout, Talking, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The air was filled with eerie, deafening silence. Countless shell casings, shards of glass and debris scattered the floor. The air smelled of cordite and death. Further up the road plumes of smoke rose from a burning vehicle. There wasn't a single car nearby that wasn't peppered with bullet holes..."</p><p>A bank robbery gone wrong that turns into a helluva shootout. While Danny is deeply concerned about Steve's behavior before, during and after the incident, Mister Ex-Navy-Seal is done talking, done with the job. So he thinks and leaves. No matter where he goes, he's haunted by his inner demons and finally finds himself back where it all started. At Danny's doorstep. The fallout from the stunt Steve pulled takes its toll and at first, neither of them is happy about it.</p><p>This story is part of my Warzone/Paradise Chronicles. It is planned as a series around difficult relationships. Some stories will have more chapers, others will be one-shots. Last but not least there will be also be AU-stuff because my muse needs to roam around. Thanks for joining this ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behavior

The air was filled with eerie, deafening silence. Countless shell casings, shards of glass and debris scattered the floor. The air smelled of cordite and death. Further up the road plumes of smoke rose from a burning vehicle. There wasn't a single car nearby that wasn't peppered with bullet holes. 

The sun burned mercilessly from the sky. Danny was still crouching behind the bumper of an overturned patrol car, panting heavily. At the moment, he dealt with the physical aftermaths of the shootout. Sweat streamed down his face and his back. Two bullets had hit him, one in the chest and the other in the abdomen. He considered himself lucky because though the pain was excruciating, he was still alive. Once more, a Kevlar vest had saved his life. He cautiously lifted his head and looked around. 

Police, fire and rescue teams swarmed into the area. Thank God, it was over. He dragged himself to his feet. Every muscle in his body screamed. Danny made visual contact with his other teammates. Chin, Kono and Lou  were positioned on the other side of the plaza. They were in the same miserable state as he was but were otherwise unharmed. He waved them over. 

Danny ran his gloved hand over his face and sighed. H50's team leader was nowhere to be seen. With squinted eyes, he took another look around. 

 _Steve chasing two suspects down the aisle was the last he'd seen of him. Yes, two. One wouldn't have been enough. Because as soon as Steve switched into SUPER!Seal hunting mode, the last bit of sanity drained from his brain. Danny had left his cover, yelling from the top of his lung that Steve should wait for him. His words had gone unheeded, and that's how he'd caught the bullets._  

"Earth to Danny," Kono said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. 

He jerked back to reality. 

"Hey, you're okay?" She asked worried while carefully probing the bullet holes in his vest. 

He slapped her hand away and snapped, "Stop that crap. I'm fine." 

Lou and Chin exchanged their looks. 

The latter put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Yeah. I bet. Brah, you should take a glimpse in the mirror. You look as pale as a sheet. Sit down; I'll get you a doctor." 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop mothering me. I'm okay." Danny insisted, angrily pulling away from him, then turned around. He put his hands on his hips as he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. 

"What's bothering you?" Lou asked. 

"Has anyone seen Steve, lately or heard anything from him? My radio doesn't work." 

"This is Kono. Boss, do you read me … Steve, do you read me?" she searched for his response. All she got was a static crackle. 

Lou and Chin tried it as well. 

"Fucking shit!" Danny cursed and started walking. 

"Where do you go?" Chin asked. 

"I'm going to find out if Steve Almighty needs an ambulance or the coroner. This mule-headed bastard. Why couldn't he wait? I swear if he's not dead, I'll finish him off. That's ridiculous! Next time I'll put him on a leash or leave him all tied up in the van. At best, I'd leave him at the office tied to his chair." Danny babbled away. His three teammates followed on his heel worried and amused at the same time. Kono felt slightly reminded of Rumpelstiltskin at Danny's outrage. 

About ten minutes later, they found Steve buried under a pile of plastic pipes, next to a collapsed scaffold. The nasty bruise on the side of his head told them that he'd been knocked unconscious. Not far away, the two suspects lay sprawled on the ground. McGarrett had taken no chance and had killed them both with a clean shot in the head. 

Kono, Chin and Lou insisted that Danny was rushed to the hospital together with Steve. The blond detective didn't even bother to protest because the rush of the adrenaline subsided, and the pain was getting almost unbearable. In the ambulance, Steve lay on the gurney, and Danny sat next to him. His vision blurred, and his lids drooped as he fought to keep his eyes open. Finally, he succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him before they reached the hospital. 

####

 **ten weeks later**  

Leaning against the doorjamb, Danny suspiciously eyed the guy who sat at his kitchen table. He was wolfing down a sandwich and nursing a beer. He asked himself if he was the same guy he knew as Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. His hair had grown out; his skin was dark tanned, and he spoke even less than he had before. After Steve had been released from the hospital, he'd vanished into thin air. No messages, no calls, no postcards, nothing. And about an hour ago, McGarrett had shown up on his doorstep, just like that. 

"What?" Steve snapped with a full mouth. 

Danny shrugged. "Uhm, nothing." 

"Then why you're watching me like a prison guard?" Steve took a gulp from the bottle. The cold liquid hissed down his throat angrily. Angry like he was. Angry about the fact that no matter how hard he'd tried to forget about everything. He'd to return to this god damned island. He'd been traveling across the country, had taken every shitty job he'd gotten, had desperately tried to erase the memory of his past. Just to end up where it all started. Old habits die hard, don’t they? You can change your life – one way or the other – but you can't change who you are. He swallowed hard.

Danny took the seat opposite to him, "so?" 

"So what?" 

"Don't you wanna tell me why you suddenly dropped out of your spaceship right in front of my porch? Why now? What's so different than …" Danny used his fingers to count, "ten weeks ago when you decided to be Houdini and just …" he gestured the end of the sentence. 

Steve avoided looking him into the eyes and stared at the label of the bottle. Like it held all the answers he needed, ridiculous. His jaw worked, and it was quite visible he was searching for words. Fuck that shit. He wasn't used talking. He had not had a conversation in ages, at least that's how it felt. He'd hoped Danny would do all the talking for him like he usually did, obviously not. Okay, even that had changed. 

"What do you expect me to do, Steven? Break down and cry? Hail you? Begging you for forgiveness? Telling you that it scared the shit out of the rest of the team and me not to know what had happened to you?" Danny said way too calm. 

Silence. 

"Hell, even I know what I would've been expecting from you after you were released from the hospital. You could've been throwing a party, celebrate life. You could've asked me out, work further on our relationship. You could've been a little more thankful, or whatever. Or just talk to me. Don't forget, you weren't the only one that got hurt. Instead of choosing one of these options you took the easy way out and vanished in the middle of the night. We thought you've had been kidnapped." 

"Thank you for everything," Steve muttered and got up. 

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" 

"In a house that I once called home?" Steve suggested. 

Danny jumped to his feet and blocked his way, "no way. We gonna talk things out. Here and now!" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danny, please, I'm not in the mood for a heart to heart talk. I'm glad you invited me in and didn't shut the door in front of my face because I think I would have acted differently. You're too good to be true." 

"Oh come on, how lame is that?" Danny interrupted him harshly, "you're not about giving me your I-don't-deserve-you-Danno speech? I'm so fucking sick of it! I admit, we had our difficulties before the shootout." 

Steve barked out a laugh, "Difficulties? You call that difficulties? We were in outright fight mode. We couldn't even ride in the same car, anymore." 

"Which wasn't my fault, by the way," Danny chimed in, "I told you all the stuff you had bottled up was going to fester. I knew you would explode. And man, how you exploded. I've never seen you like that before. I really underestimated you. Honestly said, I expected a lot, but I didn't expect you going all suicidal."

 Steve's brows shut up, "Sui ... What? Where the hell did that come from? I was doing my fucking job, Danno." 

"By going after two perps with machine guns who'd already killed five cops? How stupid do you think I am? You were dragging our personal fight on the street. You've ignored everything. Even me, when I yelled at you. I caught two bullets for you, Steven. What you did was selfish and wrong." 

Steve just stood there, motionless. Shoulders slumped. His eyes were wide open but unfocused. He swallowed and swallowed. His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. He felt cotton-mouthed and defeated, lowered his gaze. 

Minutes ticked by. 

"Don't let the silence do the talking, please," Danny begged. "After all, we've been through, I deserve at least something, damn it! You'll never say what's on your mind. If you want to end our relationship, do me a favor, make it fast. You don't need me anymore? Fine, just the fuck tell me." Danny's voice trailed off. He was fully aware he'd rattled Steve's cage because McGarrett looked up from under his thick eyelashes with hooded eyes. 

As Steve rose to speak, he was talking in an almost silent whisper, "I'm trained to kill another man in a battle. I'm trained to stay in control, no matter what. I'm trained to deal with danger and collateral damage. But I'm not trained to watch two little girls being killed by a ravaging lunatic. You think you were the reason for my erratic behavior? That you might've pushed me in a direction, I wasn't ready to take? Or that I had enough of you? Danno, I can never have enough of you. I love you." 

Their eyes locked while their emotions were running high. Now it was Danny's turn to stand there, slack-jawed, desperately trying to think of something to say.

 Steve closed his eyes, briefly, "You're right; I'm at war but only at war with myself. And yes, you caught the bullets because of me. It scares me shitless every time I think about it. I couldn't save the lives of two little girls. They were counting on me. You are counting on me. Fucking shit the whole team counts on me. I'm the one in command. I'm the well-oiled fighting machine that's supposed to function twenty-four seven. Guess what, Danno? I don't function anymore. I'm so sick and tired of this shit." The guilt that had been lingering underneath the surface of his frantic thoughts came crashing down hard on him. 

Steve dropped to his knees, right in front of Danny's eyes. The reaction took the blond detective totally off guard. 

"STEVE!" within a heartbeat, Danny was sitting next to him on the floor. Protectively, he put his arms around Steve's strong shoulders and pulled him close. When Steve leaned his head on his lover's shoulder and started to sob uncontrollably, Danny buried his face in the unruly dark hair. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so sorry." He mumbled while rocking them both back and forth, slightly. 

The lump in Danny's throat rose, tears needled and stung in his eyes, so he squeezed them tightly shut. He didn't want to give in. He had to stay strong. 

The weight of Steve's despair took him right back to that dreadful day, six months ago. The team had frantically tried to save the lives of the three and five-year-old girls. Annie and Sarah had been victims in a nasty divorce battle. Their father, Ryan, had been mentally unstable. He'd kidnapped the girls from a birthday party where he'd already killed a nanny and a clown. Ryan had done some research on the Internet. He'd taken himself and his daughters to an abandoned apartment where he'd set off a booby trap. The team hadn't had the slightest idea about it. Steve had triggered the explosive, a fire bomb, as soon as he'd stepped inside. Right in front of him, the three of them went up in flames. There had been nothing he could do. He'd even burned his hands as he tried to save at least one of the girls. 

And all this time, Steve had carried this burden alone. How in the world could Danny have been misinterpreting the signals? Maybe Steve hadn't been sending signals; he thought with a self-derisive snort. Perhaps he'd been deluding himself, seeing what he wanted to see. On the other hand, Steve had sent so many mixed signals that Danny felt confounded what to do, what to think. 

Steve stirred in Danny's embrace. Instinctively, he crushed him closer; afraid Steve would pull away from him. Somehow the Ex-Navy-Seal managed to loosen the vice-like grip and bent his head back little enough to look at Danny. Both faces were tear-stained. They held each other's gaze with red-rimmed eyes. 

"God, Danny, you're so beautiful," Steve whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you." He took Danny's face between his still shaking hands and kissed him tenderly. 

When Danny opened up to let Steve's tongue in, they both hopped on an emotional rollercoaster. Pain mingled with pleasure; darkness turned into light. Their kiss deepened quickly, became fervent as primal sounds escaped Danny's throat. They tugged at their T-Shirts and got rid of them in no time. Danny's hands moved on their own accord, skimming over Steve's well-toned body. 

At one point they overbalanced. Steve landed on top of Danny, pinning him down with his weight. Danny's glassy look was invitation enough for Steve to reach lower and massage his lover's full-blown hard-on through the well-worn jeans. He crushed his lips to Danny's. 

"Fuck, you flip every switch I have," Danny mumbled into Steve's mouth. Their kiss was a frenzied mix of teeth and tongues. Steve was going to blow his load in his jeans if he didn't slow down. He wanted this to last forever. Danny shuddered as Steve's breath ghosted over his skin while he slid down the six pack, following the dark blond treasure trail that vanished into the jeans. Steve unbuttoned them, slipped his fingers into the waistband of Danny's boxers' and tugged them, along with the jeans, down the muscular thighs. 

Steve gasped as his cock gave another jerk at the sight of Danny's perfect length. Gently, he took the cock in his hand, stroking him from base to tip. He kept a steady but painfully slow rhythm. Danny had screwed his eyes shut a while ago. Steve moved to engulf Danny's shaft with his soft, warm lips and swallowed him completely. He buried his face in his lover's groin, inhaling that familiar clean, musky scent. Fingers slid across his scalp and fisted in his short hair. "Steve, yes," Danny hissed and took the lead. He moved Steve's head up and down his aching cock. The fingers in his hair tightened, stinging his scalp as Danny picked up the pace and thrust deeper. Steve let him plunder his mouth willingly. "Damn it; I'm so close Steve." Danny's breath came in shallow, ragged breaths. 

The Ex-Navy-Seal had other plans. He squeezed the base of Danny's cock tightly and reluctantly withdrew from him. Danny's eyes flew open upon the abrupt ending. "Sorry, babe, I need you in me. I need that you give it to me hard, don't spare me. I didn't spare you, either." Steve said, giving a fuck how desperate he might've sounded. 

"Steve?!" Danny shot him a you-gotta-be-fucking-kidding look. It was the raw need on Steve's face that spurred Jersey boy on, though. Steve got undressed and chased Danny upstairs into the bedroom, naked. 

Danny's knee made contact with the mattress. Steve wrapped his hands around him from behind and pressed himself against his lover who felt the rock-hard erection against the small of his back. In one smooth motion, the taller guy swiveled them both around. Let go of Danny and dropped onto the bed. He scooted to the left side of the bed and Danny crawled up to him until he settled his body between Steve's open legs. 

There he sat back on his heels and started stroking himself, never breaking eye contact with Steve. "You drive me crazy with that shit." Steve huffed out. "Do I?" Danny asked amused. He made a show of leaning over Steve, fumbling for the lube and the condom in the nightstand's drawer. On his way back, Danny's hot mouth moved over his. He parted his lips as Danny's greedy tongue plunged inside and tangled with his. Teeth clattered, and Steve lost his mind when Danny started tongue fucking him. 

He broke the kiss and Steve got a glimpse of the all-consuming, sheer lust that crossed his lover's flawless features.

 Danny slapped playfully Steve's thigh, ordering, "Roll over and lift your ass up for me." 

A few heartbeats later, Danny pulled a condom over his twitching cock, then lubed himself up. Appreciatively, he ran the wet tip of one of his fingers over his lover's puckered hole, barely slipping inside. The movement stole Steve's breath, sent shivers down his spine. 

Danny would've loved to torture them both much longer. But Steve's perfect formed ass cheeks made his mouth water and his balls ache. He wanted to lose himself deep in this good-looking man. Wanted to give him everything he had to give, expecting nothing in return. He pressed his cock against the hole, barely breaching. Then he gripped Steve's hip and slammed into him in one solid motion, burying his cock to the hilt. 

"FUCK!" Steve gasped. The stinging pain soon turned into pleasure. He pushed back to impale himself even more on his lover's hard prick. 

"Damn it, Steve. You're so tight," Danny uttered on a sigh. Within seconds, he rode his ass hard and fast. There was no doubt he would leave finger-shaped bruises on his friend. A hard thrust sent Danny's cock across Steve's sweet spot, yanking a choked cry from his throat. Steve grabbed his cock and began jerking himself off with fast unsteady moves. Danny shifted his position a little. Now he kept hitting the spot with every thrust. That was a mind-blowing experience for Steve. 

"Oh god yes, Steve ... come for me! Come for me." Danny moaned loudly. Steve's body tensed under that command. His ass clamped down on his lover's cock. Danny felt that he was close to the point of no return and mercilessly slammed himself into Steve, chasing his orgasm on purpose. 

An Intense pleasure flared from the Ex-Navy-Seals groin up his spine, replacing blood with liquid fire. He yelled Danny's name while thick ribbons of come painted the sheet underneath him. 

His moaning, the smell of sex that filled the air and the contradicting ass finally sent Danny over the edge. One last powerful thrust and he lost it completely. The explosion that erupted from his groin rattled him to the core, made him shudder. It was only then, as Steve felt the heat of his lover's orgasm filling the condom. They fell forward with Danny collapsing on top of him. Each of them turned into a boneless heap. Hoping to ride the wave as long as possible while drifting in sheer bliss.     

 

**The End**

 

**_ This fanfic was inspired by Zayn's song 'Pillowtalk' _ **

_Climb on board_  
_We'll go slow and high tempo_  
_Light and dark_  
_Hold me hard and mellow_

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_  
_Bodies together_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_

_So we'll piss off the neighbours_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking you, and fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_Pillow talk_  
_My enemy, my ally_  
_Prisoners_  
_Then we're free, it's a thriller_

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_  
_Bodies together_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or Kudos apprechiated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
